diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
Future Di'angelo
Future Di'angelo is a character in the Di'angelo series. He only appears in Space-Time Trouble. He makes few more appearances in some episodes of Di'angelo the Anthology. Description Future Di'angelo has a cruel, sadistic personality, in which he doesn't care who he tears down or destroys, whoever or whatever gets in his path, he'll handle in the worst and most insanely dark ways he can imagine. He seems to have a sick obsession with killing, as he's killed off almost all of Utopia's population, leaving only 10%, and of them, he's enslaved or they succumbed to working under him. Of the 10%, he let Domino live, to which, that doesn't last long, as Domino turns on him and ends up suffering the same fate as the rest of the Huskey family. Di'angelo seems to be heartless and joyful of every death he caused except Malti's, as he did her's on accident. Being reminded of it causes him great pain, which makes him temporarily powerless (however, Domino chose the wrong time to attack him). Future Di'angelo was also hostile towards his past self, trying to kill him when he arrives to the future, but stopping when Di'angelo (sarcastically) informs him of how he'll end up killing himself by doing this. After a long talk with Di'angelo, it's revealed that he had killed off all of his friends (except Westley, because of him agreeing to work for him, for his life (making Westley a sell-out)). Whenever the past and future Di'angelos are together, they seem to fight like an old couple (or maybe a better comparsion, a pair of siblings), usually trying to demean one another or make the other feel less about themselves, which doesn't seem to do anything but add fuel to the fire. Future Di'angelo likes to use his power, age, and position against Di'angelo, usually trying to order him around and act somewhat like a authority figure around him, to which Di'angelo doesn't take lightly, as he feels the two are the same, no matter what age they are. Di'angelo also doesn't appreciate his older self trying to date Malti (as he views it as wrong and "he's WAY too old for her"). Future Di'angelo also explains how his OCD has gotten more severe over the years, to which he doesn't like being away from places he's not very familiar with for long, as he feels like he's going to get extremely dirty there and the fact he doesn't feel exactly comfortable in his clothes all day long, as they're not being cleaned enough for him at times (which is why he seems to want to be clothesless at times (and this puzzles his staff as to why he won't tell them why)). He says there's other ways this has worsened but, he didn't want to clarify as to what. Appearance Future Di'angelo looks exactly like Past Di'angelo, except for a few differences: he's much older than Di'angelo (it's stated that he's 37), and he's taller than Di'angelo (which is seen when the two are in contact with one another), his voice is deeper and more male-sounding than Di'angelo's (though Di'angelo claims he sounds like an old man), his fur is noticably darker, and Clementine is much skinner than normal. He has a notch in one of his ears, due to him ripping it off (lying (to Future Malti) that he lost in a fight, so he'd seem tougher to her (however, the plan backfired for obvious reasons)). Another difference is his red eyes (that Malti described as similar to rubies (yet them being much darker than rubies would be in that show)). He wears a gray long-sleeved shirt, with a cape attached to it (by two gold buttons), and a badge on the shirt (which is unknown how he acquried it, as it's a badge of HONOR) that features the colors of the Utopian flag, gray gloves, and a small red and black captain's-like hat. Trivia Gallery Who The Heck Are You.png Well, since you're stuck here, I might as well allow you to walk around....png Tea Time.png And, What About Malti....png Why, You Look Quite Ravishing Tonight....png Category:Villians Category:Villians That Appeared More Than Once